A Sister's Love
by Blackace70
Summary: S&L AU; It's been close to a year since Garnet and Yang started dating during their time in Beacon. And since then, the couple's relationship has been going on strong. However, their bond will soon be put to the test. As Yang ends up facing someone who threatens their very relationship. Garnet's Doting and Overprotective sister. Male!RubyxYang
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everybody, Ace here with a nice little Enabler/Burning Rose story for you people. This story has been on my mind for a while now. But I never got around to writing it. But after reading some great Enabler stories such as "Out of Darkness" by IBurn and the recently new popular growing story "The Burning Rose Bush" by Lavits Dragoon. Check them out, they're some really good Enabler stories.**

 **But yeah, after reading them. I felt compelled to motivated to finally get this down on paper. And lo and behold here it is. Presenting the story in which we meet Garnet's Older Sister. I present to you:**

 _ **A SISTER'S LOVE**_

 **This is going to tie into my 'Strawberries and Lemons' universe. If you haven't read that, I suggest that you do. So that you can know who some of the characters are in my verse.**

 **So while this isn't an official story for my verse. By no means is it any simple spin-off.**

 **Anyways, I've rambled on long enough. Let's get this thing started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. All properties and rights belong to RoosterTeeth. I DO however own any OCs that appear in this fanfic.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

"Mom, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen sweetie!"

Garnet smiled as he threw his book bag against the wall and trudge into the kitchen. There, Summer Rose was currently in the middle of washing dishes. She smiled when she felt her son hugged her from behind.

"Welcome home sweetheart; how was school today?" Summer asked finishing up the dishes

Garnet shrugged as he made his way to the fridge "Eh, it was okay." He popped his head out "Professor Goodwitch was mean, throwing a pop quiz our way today."

Summer giggled "That's just like Glynda. She always wants to make sure, you stay on top of things. How's her son?"

"Domino? He's doing great!" Garnet said with a smile "He and Pyrrha just started dating recently."

 _(A/N: Just wanna quickly point out something. For those who have read and been following my 'Strawberries and Lemon' one-shot series. Would know that I've paired Domino with Velvet. However through some unforeseen circumstances. And by that, I mean, reconsidering who went with who when finalizing my pairings for this AU. Along being exposed to a new couple I never thought of. I realized that Domino and Pyrrha were a lot cuter together than him being with Velvet. So while I haven't made it fully official yet. Domino being together with Pyrrha is my Headcanon pairing in my S &L AU. Thank you for your time. Back to the story.)_

"Aw, good for him." Summer squealed "Pyrrha's such a sweet girl. I know he's going to be happy with her."

Garnet smiled as he took a bit out of an apple. Summer undid the knot to her apron, before her eyes widened in remembrance.

"Ah, I nearly forgot!"

"Mom, what's up?"

"Garnet, why don't you go upstairs to your room?" Summer told him with a smile "There's a surprise waiting for you."

The Rose Matriarch giggled as her son's eyes lit up in excitement, before making a mad dash for his room.

"He's gonna be so happy when he's gets your news." Summer muttered, smiling as she eyed a piece of mail on the kitchen table.

-X-

' _Ooh, I wonder what it is. I wonder what it is.'_

Garnet swung the door open to his room. His eyes immediately scanning the room for his supposed present. They soon locked onto a specially wrapped box, with strawberry and rose designs on it, sitting peacefully on his bed. Suppressing a squeal, the teen was already on his bed. The present placed on his lap.

Before he tore into the box. He also noticed a letter envelope that had ' _To Garnet'_ written on it. Curious as to what it was. He opened that first, to find a letter inside. His face instantly lighting up as he read the contents.

 _Dear Garnet,_

 _Hey there baby bro; sis here. Just thought I'd reach out and see how you and the family are doing. I hope you've been well. You have, haven't you? You know how much I hate it whenever you're sick or worse._

Garnet rolled his eyes, but still maintained his smile. Leave it to sis to be here overprotective self. Even in the mail.

 _As for me, I've just been travelling the world. Being a Worldwide MMA fighter, you'd be surprised how much of the world I get to explore because of my career. But it still doesn't beat being at home with you guys. I keep you guys in my mind constantly. Both in and out of the ring._

A smile formed on Garnet's face, as much fun it was hanging with his friends. The was never a day where he missed hanging with his older sister. Letting out a sigh; he continued.

 _I'm SO sorry that I haven't been home in a while. So to make up for my absence, I thought I'd send you a present. It's something really cool I picked up while in Japan. Can't believe they keep most of the good stuff for themselves, I swear. Anyways, I got this because I knew you'd love it. After all, you love anything Japanese related. The people here use this for their day to day life. And with the settings I've seen. It'll make getting around a lot. Let me repeat that, A LOT, easier._

 _Well, that's all I have to say. I really hope you like my gift. I have a feeling you're going to enjoy it. And don't worry I had everything auto-translated for you. You know I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. Hope you have a wonderful day or evening. Stay happy and healthy._

 _Hugs and Kisses_

 _-T_

Garnet hugged the letter close to him as he fell back. Eyeing the box lying right next to him. He took and started to unwrap it. When he saw the contents inside, he gleaned.

"Wow, this looks awesome!"

In Garnet's hands was a strange handheld device. It had a sleek design to it, with it having a triangular look to it, while the end of it was circular. It had a red and black color motif with the red being the primary color. He looked at the name of it, and the title had read: _Hunter VG._

He spent the next few minutes fiddling around with settings. Thanks to his sister translating the instruction manual, he was able to figure out how to change the language settings to english. In no time at all, he was able to put all his personal settings onto the Hunter. Soon there was a little jingle that occurred.

 _Welcome Back, Garnet!_

Okay, that was pretty cool.

After he had gotten that out of the way, he was able to finally start fooling around with his new device.

Despite it looking so technologically advance. It's functions was more or less the same like a scroll. He could call and text someone relatively easy. Not to mention he could go on the Internet with no problem. And then, came the additional features for this device.

First up was the 'Browse' feature. Which allowed him to create a hologram out of thin air. All he had to do was press the home button on his VG, and say…

"Browse."

Instantly a light blue screen appeared in Garnet, surprising the teen albeit a bit. The screen itself was blank, save for the icons on the side and bottom.

"Wow, this is awesome."

On an act of impulse he reached his hand out towards the screen. Thinking to himself that his hand would phase through. Imagine his surprise he fingers hit a solid wall on the screen.

Silver eyes widened "Whoa…" He muttered, he dragged his hand up. And it caused the screen to follow him upwards as well. Blinking in shock, he dragged it around some more, and like before, the screen followed wherever his hand moved.

"WHOA!"

Feeling that he had enough of his new device for now. He was about to close everything, when he noticed a unique feature in the corner of his eye.

"EM Materializations?" He read in a confused voice "What's this?"

He then proceeded to open the feature.

-x-

Summer had sitting on the couch in the living room, having a glass of water. When a loud voice occurred within the house.

" _COOL!"_

The poor woman jumped at the sudden noise. Inadvertently causing her to splash her water all over herself. Clutching her heart she sent a worried glance at the ceiling, hoping everything was alright in her son's room.

-x-

"Now I know why she said that getting around would be a lot more easier." Garnet exclaimed happily, falling back onto his bed "Thanks Tiff."

He took one last look over the letter. Until he realized that there was something on the back. He flipped it over and saw that there was something else written on the back.

 _P.S- Be sure to have lotsa hugs and kisses ready. Cause I'm coming home._

Garnet blinked at the message.

Then twice.

Then three times.

-x-

Throughout the neighborhood of Patch. All the resident windows could be seen shaking violently as a loud scream could be heard following right behind.

-x-

At that moment, within a hotel in Japan. A tall woman who looked to be about 20, was in the midst of packing her bags. As she folded a t-shirt and was about to put it away. She paused mid action as her ears twitched. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Looks like someone finally got my letter." The woman said as she looked out the window.

The shirt, still in her hands, she held it close to her bosom. As if she were embracing a person in their place.

"Just wait for me Garnet, I'll be home soon."

-X-

It was the next morning in Vale, as Yang Xiao Long could be seen walking down the road on her way to Beacon. Bumblebee had recently broke down, and unfortunately wouldn't be repaired any time soon. As she continued on in peace, she heard someone call out to her.

"Yang!"

The blonde glanced back to see Pyrrha along with Domino approaching her. Smiling she waved to the couple.

"Hey Pyr, hey Dom, morning."

"Good morning Yang." Pyrrha greeted while Domino gave a simple 'morning'

They started walking when Yang asked a question to the couple

"Hey, did you happen to hear a loud noise yesterday? It sounded like a scream."

Domino shook his head "I don't know what that was. But it really scared the hell out of me."

"I just hope that it wasn't anything serious." Pyrrha said concerned, holding Domino's hand

"Well if it WAS someone, I gotta give em props. I didn't think anyone could scream that loudly that it could reach all the way to my house." Yang mused, she then glanced at the couple.

"Speaking of houses…" A grin started to form "Any reason you wanna share for spending the night at Pyrrha's, Dom?"

The aforementioned girl's face matched her hair as Domino's eyes widened "W-What?!"

"Don't play dumb. I know your house is _lot_ closer to Beacon than mine's, let alone Pyrrha's. So unless you plan to tell me that you walked ALL the way to Pyrrha's house. JUST to make a U-turn back. You'll spill all the details, now!"

Yang mentally laughed at the two red face teenagers in front of her. The way they acted with each other and around others was just so cute. It was plainly obvious that these two were made for each other. But before she could continue on with anymore teasing. A car horn blared, interrupting and gaining the attention of the three teens.

Pulling up to the curb was a dark red Z06 Corvette, with black tinted windshield/windows. Yang blinked as the clearly expensive car stopped in front of her. The passenger window rolled down, making her able to look inside. But because of the tinted windows plus the driver covering their head with a hoodie. She couldn't really dictate who was inside.

"Hey there babe," the person which was definitely a guy spoke in a deep voice "You going anywhere, how bout I give ya a ride?"

More blinking occurred as Yang pointed to confirm if the guy was speaking to him. Seeing him nod yes, caused her to gaped. Leaving her completely completely stunned, not sure how to comprehend what was happening at the moment. The sounds of snickering occurring behind her managed to snap her out of her stupor. She noticed Domino looking away from her. A finger under his nose to stop the snorting and snickering from getting out. Pyrrha on the other hand, had a hand to her mouth. But you could see her shoulders shaking clear as day.

With an angry blush. Yang faced the driver with a smile. But it was obviously anything but pleasant.

"Tempting offer," she said, barely containing her anger "But no."

"Aw come on," she could hear the playfulness in the guy's voice "Don't be like that."

"Listen buddy; this seems like a nice little car you have here. I'd hate for it to get destroyed, just because you couldn't take no for an answer."

"Really now Yang," the guy said, his voice being more higher and familiar. He pulled back his hood, revealing it to be none other than Garnet "I implore you to reconsider."

Yang's eyelids shot up in shock "Garnet?!" Surprising Domino and Pyrrha behind her

The now revealed teen doubled over in laughter. The looks on his girlfriend and friend's faces were absolutely priceless. Well worth this little joke.

Calming himself down, he greeted the trio with a casual wave "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Uh fine," said Domino he looked over the car Garnet was driving

"Um Garnet?" Pyrrha spoke up "Where did you get this car?"

"Well…" Began Garnet, until he heard something beeping. Looking at the dashboard, his eyes widened in shock

"Talk later, we're gonna be late!" He exclaimed before opening the door "Come on, get in!"

While still surprised, Yang complied and got into the car. Domino and Pyrrha however remained standing.

"What's wrong?"

"Garnet, that car's only a two-seater." Domino stated "How do you expect us to-?"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Garnet pressed a button. And soon the car stretched out from a two-seater, to a four passenger vehicle.

"Never mind." Domino uttered stunned

"Come on, we're gonna be late!"

Not needed to be told twice, everyone climbed into the corvette. As they fastened on their seatbelts, Garnet looked towards the group.

"Bit of warning, while I technically figured everything about this car. I...still need to get used to the driving part."

That statement caused the trio to grow 10 times paler.

Garnet grinned, putting the car into drive "Here we go!"

The remainder of the ride was filled with screams of horror from the three Beacon students.

-X-

"Morning Jaune."

"Good morning Jaune."

"Hey Blake, Hey Weiss morning."

Jaune waved to the two approaching girl as the appeared at the campus on roller skates. Blake gave a wave back to the blonde male, while Weiss offered him a courteous nod.

"So Jaune, you feel ready for Professor Ozpin's test today?"

The blue-eyed teen puffed his chest "Yep, sure am." He then deflated slightly "Probably," He deflated fully "Okay not really, but! I have been studying with Pyrrha and Domino, so I think I have a pretty good chance."

Weiss huffed under her breath "Still don't see how you're able to get tutor sessions with them so-"

She was cut when Blake lightly elbowed her "Weiss, you promised to stop doing that, remember?"

"Sorry." The heiress mumbled "Force of habit."

"We still plan to study a bit more before class starts. So I'm waiting for them to arrive."

Blake rose a brow "Wait they're not here yet?" at that Jaune shook her head "That's strange. They're usually here before us."

"It's really not that shocking when you think about it." Weiss told Blake "Ever since those started dating, they've pretty much been conjoined at the hip. The concept of being separated for more than a minute is nonexistent."

"Kinda like with you and Blake, Weiss." Jaune pointed out, only to flinched when the Schnee heiress levelled a glare at him.

"Anyway," Blake spoke, playing peacekeeper "You may as well wait for them inside the school. It's a bit chilly to be standing out here."

As if to prove her point, a gust of wind blew past the three teens. Jaune immediately clutched himself tightly. A loose shiver coursing through him.

"Y-Yeah, maybe you're r-r-right."

The blonde male was about to turn and head for the school when a car horn got their attention. They watched as a red corvette pulled up to the curb next to them. Before anyone could comment on this. Two of the car doors bursted open, and out flew Domino and Yang. The latter on her knees clutching her rapidly beating heart. While the former had tears in his eyes.

"Land! Sweet Land!" He cried in joy.

Jaune, Blake, and Weiss could only stare at one another.

Another door opened on the other side. And out stepped Pyrrha in a more calmer manner. Though you could see that the girl was visibly shaken.

"Pyrrha, is everything alright?" Weiss asked the tall redhead

"Y-Yes, everything's fine," the redhead replied with a strained smile. At that moment, the driver door opened revealing Garnet stepping out.

"Garnet?!"

The crimsonette waved to his stunned friends. Then felt Pyrrha tapping his shoulder.

"Um Garnet, not that I have a problem with you driving." She started to say, then gave a hesitant pause "But, I think you may need a little more practice before you start offering rides."

"Ditto." Seconded a shaky Domino

"Garnet, I love you and everything. But please take Pyrrha's advice." Yang said, finally gathering her bearings.

The redhead gave a sheepish sweatdrop at his friend's and girlfriend's comments "Right, sorry."

While all this was happening, Jaune, Blake, and Weiss were all coming out of their shocked stupor. Jaune was the first one to speak for everyone.

"Uh, hey guys." He called out, getting everyone's attention "How's it going?"

"Great!" Garnet exclaimed, he then gave a pause "Well, if you don't count me giving the guys a near-death experience with my driving."

"Yeah, about that," Weiss interjected "Garnet, how were you able to come about having that car?"

Weiss' question managed to sober everyone up. And soon the young teenager felt everyone's eyes upon him.

"Hehe, well. . ."

-X-

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!"

Garnet winced and rubbed his ear from the sudden yell of everyone around him. Everyone was in the Beacon cafeteria (Including Ren, Nora, and Velvet). And everyone had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Yeah, it's true," Garnet said, popping his ear with his finger "I have an older sister. I never told you about her?"

At that moment everyone shifted their gaze to Yang. Making the blonde in question do a double-take.

"What?"

"Did you know about this?" Ren asked

"No! I didn't even know he had a sibling!"

And it was the truth. Save for Subaru, who him and his sister were actually family friends and were surrogate older siblings to Garnet. Yang had been under the impression that Garnet was an only child.

"I'm honestly surprised." Velvet said suddenly "How come you've never mentioned her before?"

"I…" he then paused in realization "don't know actually. It must've slipped my mind honestly."

Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop at the answer. It just seemed like an appropriate Garnet answer. They soon were interrupted by the sound of Garnet's Hunter ringing. The boy picked it up wondering who was calling him. Only to find that it was his mother calling him.

"Mom? Is something up?" There was a moment of silence until Garnet harbored a surprised look on his face. Confusing and concerning all of his friends, especially Yang. He excused from the table and went outside. As soon as he did, everyone started conversing with each other.

"You think everything is alright?" Jaune asked

Weiss shook her head "Your guess is as good as mine." She replied "I just hope it's nothing serious."

"If what's serious?"

Everyone turned to see Subaru walking towards them, with his school bag in hand.

"Subes"

"Yo," he greeted before raising a brow "So what's this going on about something being serious?"

"We were talking about Garnet?" Nora said

Subaru immediately grew serious "What about Garnet?"

"We were talking to him about something when his scroll suddenly rang. When he answered it, he had a surprised look before leaving to go outside." The ginger haired girl explained

The blue haired teen narrowed his eyes with worry. He looked outside the window to see Garnet still on his scroll, rocking back and forth. A trait he normally does when he's in a deep conversation.

"By the way, Subaru."

The teen looked at Weiss.

"There's something about Garnet we'd like to know about." At Subaru's raised brow, Weiss continued "Were you aware of the fact that Garnet had a sister?"

Subaru looked confused "A sister?" he mumbled, more to himself than to Weiss. His eyes widened in realization "OH! Oh, his onee, yeah I knew he had one. I've met her before."

That surprised everyone "Really?!"

Subaru nodded "Oh yeah, plenty a times when we were younger."

"What is she like?" Nora inquired

At that moment, Subaru grew hesitant. Raising question marks from everyone around him. Why did he go quietly all of a sudden? "What's she like? O-Oh, um...she's…"

"Guys, guys!"

Subaru and everyone else noticed that Garnet was rushing back into cafeteria with an excited look on his face. He then noticed Subaru and immediately jumped into his surrogate brother's arm.

"Subes, guess what?! You won't believe what just happened!"

"Whoa, slow down Garnet. Where's the fire?" Subaru asked pulling his brother off him comically

"I just got a call from mom. Sis is coming home tomorrow morning!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" The crimsonette hugged his older brother figure "Isn't that awesome?!"

"Yeah...totally...great."

Everyone didn't miss the blatant tone that Subaru was using upon hearing the news.

Glancing at the time, Garnet's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed his book bag "Sorry guys, I got class. Later guys, later Yang."

Yang snapped out of it "Huh? Oh yeah," she kissed Garnet in his forehead "Later Garn."

"Later!"

With that, the younger teenager ran off. Ready to start his classes for the day. His friends watched him leave, before turning their attention back to Subaru.

"Okay, you wanna tell us what THAT was all about?" Blake inquired

"Uh, what do you mean?" Subaru replied looking away from the dark haired girl.

"Don't play dumb, Rayne." Weiss glared "What was with that attitude at the mention of Garnet's sister?! It was as if you were afraid of her or something."

"Oh uh,"

"Is Garnet's sister that had of a person?" Jaune asked

"No!" Subaru's response was immediate "Far from it. It's just...when it comes to his sister. . .she's protective."

"Oh is that all?" Nora said lightly "Well that's a relief. I thought it was something serious."

"No Nora, you don't understand." The red eyed teen said, confusing the ginger haired girl "When I say she's protective. I mean, she is. PROTECTIVE!"

Everyone blinked at the statement feeling a little put off by the way he was phrasing it.

"Come now," Weiss started, albeit quietly "Aren't you over exaggerating a little bit? I mean, I know what it's like to have an overbearing sister at times. But surely she can't be that-"

"She makes Yang's overly doting and protectiveness seem like nothing." Subaru immediately interrupted.

Silence was so profound in the group. You could hear a pin drop. And it was with good reason too. Yang was considered by all as the most protective person towards Garnet. Crossing him in any way, shape, or form in her presence was downright suicidal. Subaru knew that to be a fact, as he was the one to say that. So for him to easily say that there was someone else who was even more protective of Garnet than Yang. That in of itself was unheard of.

"Y-You're joking right?" Domino asked a bit stunned

Subaru shook his head "If you guys thought Yang was scary when it came to Garnet. Her anger is nothing compared to hers. And trust me when I say; that the difference between her and Yang is. When someone hurts Garnet in Yang's eyes. She'll do whatever it takes to protect Garnet."

Subaru turned away from the group and sighed. Staring up at the ceiling.

"When someone hurts Garnet in Tiff's eyes. She makes sure that they never bother Garnet EVER again."

-X-

" _So, you finally happy to be returning home after all this time?"_

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming. I'm really happy to coming home."

Seated inside the plane that was currently flying over international waters. The teenage water from before could be seen talking on a Hunter. Though the screen was blank save for it saying _-Voice Only-_

The woman smiled as she leaned back into her seat. Staring out into the sun setting into the distance.

"It'll be nice to see the family again." She said wistfully

" _Especially Garnet,"_ A female voice teased " _Riiiight?"_

A blush formed on the woman's face while she glare at the screen. Wishing she could glare at the woman she was speaking to. The voice just let out a snarky cackle.

" _Oh how I wish I could see your face. Relax there sweetness, I'm only teasing."_

The young woman was not amused "Metallia, have I ever mentioned to you how much I hate you?"

" _Oh you have, multiple times."_ You could practically feel the grin in 'Metallia's' voice " _Still doesn't change the fact that what I've said is true Tiff."_

Tiff huffed "Even if you're right," she mumbled "That doesn't mean I miss the family even less!"

" _Of course it doesn't."_ Metallia replied genuinely " _I never said it did."_

"But...you're right," Tiff smiled "I really do miss Garnet. I wonder how he's been? I heard he got accepted into Beacon."

" _Two years early, and by the headmaster himself no less. By what Subaru has told me."_

"That's my Garnet," she cheered softly "What about friends? Has he made any, during his time there. I remember his issue of, reaching out to making new friends."

" _Oh, he's made a few. Good kids too on top of that. And well...heh, let me stop."_

Tiff grew confused "Wait what'd you mean by that?"

" _Oh nothing,"_ Metallia dismissed, though the tone in her voice made it anything but " _Let's just say, that a lot of things happened since you've been away."_

Before Tiff could say anything anything. Metallia cut the anxious growing woman off " _It's nothing bad, trust me. But, I think it's best you'd rather find out for yourself."_ She told the dark haired teen " _And on that note, I bid you a good evening Miss Rose. Safe flying."_

The call ended right there, leaving Tiff filled with nothing but confusion and worry. Hopefully when she arrived back in Vale. Her concerns wouldn't be as serious as she figured.

-X-

"Kid, I know you're excited and everything. But do you think you can relax a bit? Your sister's plane isn't gonna arrive any faster by you bouncing up and down like that."

Qrow gave an amused smirk as he watched his son bounce on the tips of his shoes. It was getting close to the arrival time of the designated plane that Garnet's sister would soon be arriving in. And currently the Rose Family were waiting in the arrival terminal. While the mother and father were sitting calmly in their seats. Their son...well to say that he was excited would be an understatement.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this hyper. At least not since the chocolate incident."

The caused Garnet to stopped bouncing "Dad," he whined "You promised that you wouldn't bring that up again."

Qrow merely tussled his son's hair "Ah I'm just messing with ya kid."

"Aw, let him be excited Qrow. After all his sister IS coming home after all these years. Why shouldn't he be happy?" Summer said

"Heh, fair point."

The Rose matriarch then put a finger to her chin "Though I do wonder how she's been this whole time?"

"Knowing her, she probably hasn't changed a bit." Qrow figured

"I for one, can't wait to show her how much I've grown! I bet she'll be thrilled to see me!"

Qrow's smirk turned lopsided "Yeah, you can show her how you went from a tiny baby. To a little short stack."

Summer hid her giggle behind her hand at her son's pout. Before any comment could be made. The PA system went off.

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen; the next arriving plane from Japan will be landing at Gate Terminal 3.**_

"SHE'S HERE!"

Without waiting, the 15 year old dashed off towards the terminal gate. Leaving his parents to follow behind at a more calm yet amused paced.

-x-

As her plane came into the runway. She felt a sense of nostalgia hit her as she took in the familiar scenery of Vale Airport. Getting up to grab her bag. Only one thought ran through her mind.

' _You're finally home Rose.'_

-X-

"TIFF!" Garnet cheered rushing to his older sister

Joy flashed through the auburn eyes of the young woman. As she set aside her bags and crouched down to greet her baby brother in a warm loving hug.

"Ngh, oh Garnet, it's so good to see you again." Tiff stated happily "My, look how much you've grown since I last saw you. You've gotten so big."

Garnet could only rub his nose with his finger at the praise. Tiff stood up straight, Garnet still in her arms as she noticed her mother and father staring at her warmly.

"Hey mom, hey dad, it's great to see you guys again." She greeted

Summer was the first to embrace her daughter.

"Oh, I'm so happy my precious baby is home." She said tears of joy forming in her eyes

Tiff giggled at her mother's actions, then looked towards her dad with a warm smile.

"Hey dad, been a while huh?"

"Yeah, it sure has." Qrow chuckled, placing a hand on his eldest child's shoulder. A warm smile of his own on is features.

"Welcome home Tifa."

End

 **And with this, I end the first chapter. Bet you didn't expect Tifa to be Garnet's loving older sister in this story huh? Like I've said, this has been something that I've had on my mind for sometime now. But never got around to doing. Now, I'm glad I did.**

 **Even though I don't think it'll be a long story. I'm feeling pretty good about this. And I hope I have your support throughout this project. Note; this is gonna be something I'm gonna work on the side. While I focus on other stories. But I will give this my undivided attentions at times as well.**

 **But until the next chapter I leave you with this. So for now…**

 **As usual thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And be sure to check out my other stories in the meantime. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back in Town

Tiffany Lockhart Rose, or simply 'Tifa' as many called her. Smiled as she followed her parent of the airport and onto the street. During that, they were in the midst of a conversation.

"So how was your worldwide travelling?" Garnet asked getting closer to his older sister

Tifa smiled and placed an arm around his shoulder "It was great, it really gave me a chance to explore new places." She sighed fondly, remembering all the great and different cultures that she had been exposed to "I never once thought that my MMA career would give me such a great opportunity. Now I have no regrets choosing this path."

"I hope you're bearing in mind to be careful throughout that path of yours." Summer stated concern. Even though she supported her daughter's profession. And was happy that Tifa found something she loved doing with all her heart. She still wasn't fully comfortable with the fact that one of her babies risking getting themselves hurt by willingly participating in fights.

Tifa could only grin "I am mom," the grin turned into a lopsided smirk "Though, if you've been keeping up with my fights. I don't think it's me that you should really be concerned for."

"Ain't that the truth?" Qrow chuckled; distinctly remembering one of the matches Tifa had been in.

To say it was even a fight would've been an exaggeration. To Qrow, it was more of a one-sided beatdown. The Rose patriarch actually felt a little bad for Tifa's opponent. The poor woman actually ended up getting six cracked ribs by the end of her match. If that didn't knock her out; then the concussion due to the severe blow to the head, did.

"Tifa's so amazing when it comes to those fights." Garnet exclaimed, hugging his older sister at the sister "I wish I could do things you could do."

Tifa's smile grew wider "Well if you want, I'd be more than happy to show you a few moves."

The redheaded teen looked excited "Really?!"

"How about no?!" Summer interjected, looking positively horrified at the idea. One of her children learning mixed martial arts was one thing, but both of them?! She had been lucky that neither of her babies had ended up in the hospital for serious injuries. And she wanted to keep it that way.

"Aw come on mom, PLEASE?!" Garnet begged, using the puppy dog look. Summer had to look away from falling to it's effects.

"Come on mom, look at it this way. It would be a perfect way for Garnet to learn some self-defense. If he ever got into any troubles." Tifa pointed out

' _Not that anything will ever get the chance to even try, mind you.'_ She mentally added

Summer still had a hesitant look on her face. She turned to Qrow, hoping to look for some support. And all she got was a shrug. As if to say 'Ya may as well give in. Once those two start, they ain't gonna stop.' With a sigh of defeat, she looked to her two children.

"Alright fine; just as long as you're careful. And Garnet sustains nothing more than a broken arm." She told them. Silently conceding to the inevitability of her children getting injured.

Garnet nodded happily, excited at the prospect of learning how to fight from his sister. Tifa however, looked a bit horrified.

"Mom!" She said aghast "I would NEVER hurt Garnet in such a way!"

Summer blinked at the sudden outburst. Qrow just rolled his eyes and chuckled. Seeing that his wife had apparently forgotten how seriously their daughter took Garnet's health. Though, he'd be lying if he said those reactions weren't amusing.

"Yeah, we know you won't. We're just tellin' ya to be careful is all."

Tifa also blinked, realizing that her mother wasn't actually serious. She let out a light blush "Oh, hehe, right."

"Well now," Qrow clapped his hands "How about we grab the rest of Tifa's things and get on outta here?"

He was met with voices of agreement. And soon, the family of four set off. Continuing to chat with one another pleasantly.

-X-

"So Tifa's finally back home in Vale...I honestly don't know how to feel about this."

"Oh would you relax? It's not like the world is coming to an end or anything."

Two teenagers were currently sitting in the living room of the empty Rose household. Offering to watch over the place, while the family went to go pick up Tifa. Sitting on the ground watching tv, while having his arm on top of the coffee table was Subaru. And sitting behind him, on the couch was a short girl, roughly 5'1 with long strawberry blonde hair tied into two abnormally large braided pigtails, and had a pair of forest green eyes. She was currently wearing a wife beater shirt along with a pair of capris pants. The was Metallia Rayne; the older sister to Subaru.

Hunched over slightly with a mug of coffee in hand. Metallia looked at the back of Subaru's head "I was under the impression that you and Tifa got along well with one another."

"I do," Replied the blue haired teen "I'm just a bit worried about how Tifa's gonna react when she meets the others. You know how she can be when it comes to Garnet."

"Well hey, as long as they don't do anything stupid with Garnet in front of her. Then they should be fine." Metallia waved off

"I guess…"

Metallia gave a musing pause "You might want to express this thought to Sun and Neptune. ESPECIALLY, Neptune; I know how hard-headed and dumb he can be at times."

The moment she said that, Subaru gave what his sister had said a quick brief thought. And immediately bore a horrified expression. Thinking about how careless Neptune can be interacting with others. Having a knack for causing animosity, specifically with the female population. Coupled with the fact of his infamous flirtatious tendencies. A meeting between those would end badly, hilarious and totally fitting for him, but still badly.

"Those two must NEVER meet. Otherwise, I fear one of them might not walk away alive."

Metallia cried out in laughter at the possible scene. Oh God, if that day ever came, she swore she would be there with a video camera in hand. No way in hell was she gonna miss that show of a lifetime.

The siblings heard the sound of the front door opening. Looking towards the entrance, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Rose entering the house, followed by their two children.

"We're home!" Summer announced

"Hey, welcome back!" Subaru greeted standing up to meet them "Tifa, it's great to see you again."

"Thanks Subes, it's great to be back." Tifa said, giving the blunette a hug

Metallia smiled "How was Japan?"

"It was great, completely different from what I'm used to back here in Vale. But, it doesn't beat being back home."

"Aw, and here I thought that once you got exposed to our homeland. You'd be converted into a mindless weeb." The blonde grinned "Talking about nothing but anime and joys of the moes. Like Subes and Garnet over here."

Subaru folded his arms giving an unamused side glance to his sister "This coming from the woman with an oppai loli kink fetish?"

Metallia's response was beaming a couch pillow at her younger brother's head. Tifa giggled, as she watched the two sibling break out into a bickering session with one another. She missed this, she truly did.

-x-

"So what were you talking about from before?"

"Hm?"

Metallia looked away from the tv to glance back at Tifa. A brow raised confused. The two were currently inside Tifa's room.

"Talked about what?"

"Don't play with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

The blonde mulled in thought before her eyes widened "OH! Garnet, now I remember." A playful grin appeared on her lips "Why? Did what I say bother you?"

"Metallia…" Tifa warned dangerously

"Oh would you calm down? Sheesh, you gotta learn to lighten up." Metallia groaned

"Not when it comes to my baby brother, Rayne."

The short woman waved her hand "Yeah, yeah noted." she turned to face Tifa "But if you must know, in the time that you've been gone. Garnet's been gaining a bit of an...interest to the opposite sex."

"What are you talking about?"

Metallia shot Tifa a look that said 'Really?' "What I mean, is that your baby brother may or not have found another girl, aside from you, that's important in his life."

Tifa was confused for a moment until her eyes widened "You mean he has a-?!"

"Now no- I'm not confirming or denying anything." Metallia interrupted "If you want to know; you're best hearing it from Garnet himself. And don't think about going to my brother about this. I made him promise to keep his mouth shut on the matter as well."

Tifa scowled, it was cleared that she wanted to press Metallia more on the matter. But she knew that it'd be useless. The moment a Rayne kept their mouth shut about something, or promised to keep a secret. Not even God himself would be able to pry their mouths open. At that moment, Summer entered the room.

"Hey Tifa, just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready soon." Seeing Tifa nod, the Rose matriarch looked towards Metallia "Talia, I assume you'll be staying for dinner?"

"Real tempting offer, but unfortunately I'm going to have to decline." Metallia said genuinely disappointed. She absolutely adored the Rose family's cooking, and could never turn it away. But she had work tomorrow, and therefore, had to go home and turn in early.

If they stayed over to eat, she and her brother wouldn't have been leaving until there was no more food. Mrs. Rose always made plenty when there was guest. And she meant PLENTY.

"But thank you anyway. So if you could please tell my idiot brother to get ready to leave. That would be great!" Metallia said with a shark-like grin

Summer smiled "Oh okay, I'll at least fix you and Subaru a couple of bowls to take home and eats."

The she didn't show it, Metallia's eyes were practically sparkling on the inside. Dear Lord, bless this angel made human.

"I would love that thank you."

With that Summer left the two girls alone in the room. Metallia glanced back at Tifa one last time.

"Well in any case, I think it's time I had best get going. But not before I say this."

Metallia place a hand on the doorknob. Her expression went from playful to mildly serious.

"When you do ask Garnet the question about whether or not he has a girlfriend. I sincerely hope you're mature about with whatever answer he gives you." She told her "Whether or not, you care to admit to this. You have a bad habit of reacting violently whenever you hear news you don't like when it comes to your brother. I hope this time around it won't be the case."

"Sore de wa gokigenyō, Tifa Rose."

The door opened and closed with a soft click. Leaving Tifa alone to ponder on her friend's words.

-X-

After dinner time passed, the rest of the evening went by rather quickly. And soon it was time for the family to turn in for the night. Tifa could be seen at her vanity brushing her hair, wearing a simple white tank top and a pair of blue short. As she finished brushing, there was a knock on her door.

"Hm?"

" _Hey sis, it's me Garnet."_

A smiled immediately graced the older girl's lips at hearing who it was "Oh Garnet, come in."

The door opened quietly and in stepped Garnet. Dressed in his pajamas, consisting of a black short sleeve shirt with a picture of a beast skull inside a cracked heart with three claw slashes behind it. And a pair of white shorts with roses on it. Garnet grinned as he flopped down on his sister's bed.

"Tired?"

"Mhm…" Garnet muffled on the flat of the bed

"Well that's no surprise, what with how you were practically hopping all over the place." Tifa said, getting up from her mirror and sitting down on her bed.

Garnet, rolled over, facing his older sister with a grin on his face before sticking his tongue out at her. Earning a small giggle from the young woman, as she pulled Garnet's head into her lap. Combing through Garnet's hair, her smile began to wane a little. Thinking back to what her friend had told her.

" _Garnet's been gaining a bit of an...interest in the opposite sex."_

She surprisingly tensed up at hearing those words come out her friend's mouth. Even though she didn't want to let it bother her. She couldn't help but think about it ever since Talia had left. It's not like she had a problem with Garnet showing interest in girls. He was a growing boy. So therefore, he was entitled to becoming a bit curious. She just didn't expect it to happen so soon, or while she was away. She'd always guess that Garnet'd be interested in girls or dating when he hit his 20's, or 30's.

Yeah; 30s seemed like a good age for him to be interested in the opposite sex.

Tifa looked back down at Garnet, to see her brother staring up at her; his large silver orbs filled with concern.

"Sis. Is everything alright? You look upset about something."

"Huh? Oh no, no, I'm not upset about anything." Tifa said, placating her brother's concerns "I'm just...thinking about something."

"About what?"

Tifa bit her lip, unsure how to answer that question. After an inaudible sigh, she caressed Garnet's face.

"Garnet… Um, this may sound out of the blue, but. Have you...been interested in anything or anything lately?"

The crimsonette tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I mean, has anyone caught your eye recently? Or, made you feel a certain a way?"

Garnet cutely brought his fist to his mouth and closed his eyes in thought.

"Mm, no, not really."

Tifa let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Tifa lied, looking away "I just wanted to strike a conversation, is all."

Garnet stifled a yawn "Oh...okay"

Tifa smiled at him "Tired?"

"Mm mhm."

"Ready to go to sleep?"

"Mhm…"

" _*Giggles*_ Okay then."

Turning off the lights, Tifa lifted Garnet up and pulled the covers over the both of them. Kissing him on the forehead. She smiled pulling Garnet close to her. And allowed herself to drift off to sleep as well.

-X-

The next day came, and sunlight peered through the window into Tifa's room. Sensing the bright light near her, Tifa started to stir from her slumber. It took the young woman a few seconds to figure out where she was. Until she remembered that she was back home in her room. She felt some shuffling rubbing against her, and she looked to see that it was none other than a sleeping Garnet. Who was unconsciously snuggling himself closer to her.

Tifa had a warm expression as she kissed her brother's forehead. And pulled him close to her chest. She was content in lying in bed watching her baby bro sleep. Until she heard some mumble occurring.

"Mmph. . .tight."

"Hm?" Tifa noticed Garnet started to mumble, shifting around uncomfortably in Tifa's arms.

"Yang...leggo...too...tight. . ." He uttered sounding a bit strained

Tifa raised a brow "Yang?" She whispered to herself. Wondering who the heck Yang was. She then shrugged.

"Probably just dreaming." She figured though still confused as to why her brother was still fidgeting around. And that's when she noticed the pained expression on his face. It was then she realized what was wrong.

When she had pulled Garnet close to her, in response to his snuggling up to her. She failed to realize that she was practically strangling him with the force of a constrictor. Wide eyed, she quickly released Garnet. And the pained expression was gone from his face. In it's place was a look of content.

"Sorry Garnet," She whispered, once again kissing him, this time on the cheek "Guess I don't know my own strength at times."

"Ugh, it's fine," Groaned Garnet, looking at his sister through one opened eye "But please don't make this a habit."

Tifa only giggled "You got it."

Yawning, Garnet stretched his arms before sitting up on the bed, Tifa following suit. A loud rumbling could be heard and Tifa harbored a cute smile towards one flustered Garnet.

"Well, I can tell someone's hungry." Garnet's blush only deepened "How bout we go out to eat this morning?" She then glanced at the clock seeing it read 12:43 "Or rather...afternoon, come on my treat."

Garnet grew excited and cheered "Alright, I'll go and get ready."

With that, Garnet headed out the room, leaving Tifa alone. The smile she had on her face faded as she mulled in thought. Her mind still thinking about yesterday.

"Alright, enough of that." She said shaking her head "You already asked Garnet if he was interested in some and he already gave his answer. There's no reason to doubt him."

Letting out a huff, the 20 year old stood up and stretched.

"No sense on harping about it. Let's just focus on having a wonderful breakfast with my brother."

Slapping her cheeks, Tifa brought out a large smile. Eager to get the day started.

-X-

Café Relish was a quaint little place in the city. Known for it's famous teas and cakery. It was also a place that served breakfast and brunch on their menus. In short, it was the perfect place for Garnet and Tifa to have their late breakfast. At the moment. The two were seated outside on the terrace. Looking through their menus deciding on they were going to order.

"Wow, all of these things looks so good. I don't know what to order." Garnet mulled, before noticing that Tifa was staring at her with a smile. Her head in her hand.

"Tifa?"

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just getting a proper look at you, that's all." She rubbed Garnet on his head "You really have grown a lot. It almost seemed like yesterday that you were clinging to me by my hand."

Tifa had a wistful look "Guess time flew by hasn't it?"

Garnet who was drinking from his glass. Gave an eye smile at Tifa's words.

Unfortunately, the tender sibling moment had been rudely interrupted by Garnet getting his head harshly slammed against the table. Knocking over the glasses and silverwares. Tifa along with the other patron startled by the sudden noise, were shocked by the other sight.

"GARNET! Are you alright?!"

The teen coughed and spluttered; rubbing his face of the water that splashed all over him "Yeah," he croaked "What was-"

"Hey there Rose."

The crimson haired teen eyes widened at the voice ' _Oh no, not now.'_

Looking back, Garnet's fears were realized as the person responsible for smacking Garnet violently into the table was none other than Cardin. Smirking down at him, followed by his lackeys as always.

Garnet sighed, well, there went his peaceful breakfast with his sister. "Hey Cardin, what are you doing here?" He asked in subdued tone, figuring best to just get this thing over with. Cardin's smirk widened as he hooked Garnet into a tight headlock.

"Oh, me and the guys were walking around. Until we saw you, so we figured; why not stop by and say hi?" He then noticed Tifa sitting across from him. Getting a good look at her, his grin turned lecherous.

"Who's your friend there Rose?" Asked Winchester, his mind already thinking perverts thoughts.

Garnet's eyes widened, but not for the reason one might think "Cardin that's my sister and-"

Garnet didn't get to finish as Cardin cut him off "Sister? I didn't know you had a sister. And such a hottie too." He let go of Garnet and made his way towards the still silent Tifa "You wouldn't if we...took her off your hands now would ya?"

Garnet went from worried to panicked "C-Cardin I don't think that's a good idea!" He tried to tell him, unfortunately it fell on deaf ears

"Hey, don't worry, we'll take _good_ care of your sister." Cardin placed a hand on Tifa's shoulders "Alright?"

Tifa who had not taken her eyes off Garnet ever since his face crashed into the table. Glanced up at the grinning Winchester. Clenching and unclenching her fist, she exhaled and slowly stood up from her seat. Glaring at Cardin with a blank look.

-X-

"I gotta say Cinder we should hangout more often."

"Yeah likewise."

Meanwhile during the little confrontation with Cardin and the others. Cinder and Yang were currently walking down the sidewalk. The two had ran into each other by chance earlier in the morning. And had decided to hang out for a little bit. Right now, the two were currently brainstorming on where they should eat.

"So…" Yang grinned, nudging her "How are things between you and ol' Subaru? I hear things are getting a bit 'heated' between the two of ya, if you catch my drift."

Cinder had a deep blush on her face "Things are doing well, IF you must know." A grin then formed on her face "And what about you? I bet things had escalated quite well between you and Garnet."

Yang's grin was quickly replaced with shock "H-Huh?!"

"Come now, Xiao Long. With the way you hang onto the Garnet. Surely something has had to have happened between the two of you by now."

This time it was Yang's turn to take on a nice shade of red "I-I don't think that's a-any of your business."

"Hey now, that's a bit unfair. I answered your question, by rights, you should answer mine." Cinder smirked stalking towards a backpedalling Yang

Yang started stuttering, and Cinder laughed at the tables turned against the blonde teen. Then practically out of nowhere something crashed into Yang.

"Ah! What the fuck- RUSSEL?!" Yang screamed, getting immediately angry "What the hell is your problem?!"

The Mohawk teen didn't seem to pay much heed to Yang. He pushed himself away from the blonde his eyes widened.

"She's crazy…" the boy whispered frantically "That bitch is crazy!" He shouted before running off.

Both girls looked at the other "W-Wha?"

Cinder noticed two more boys running "Incoming."

At Yang saw Dove and Sky running towards them. Dove ran past the two girls, but Yang managed to intercept and grab onto to Sky. Pulling him up by his collar.

"Okay, Sky what's going on? What's got you and the other dumbass stooges running like the devil's chasing after ya?" Sky could only respond with incoherent babbles. Finally getting on her nerves, Yang grabbed Sky's face with one hand and forced him to face her.

"Sometime TODAY Lark!"

The blue haired stared at Yang, his eyes wide and unfocused "W-We didn't mean to. Honestly we were just planning to fool around."

"What? What are you talking about?" It was then Yang noticed Sky's current state. The teen had a nice shiner on his left eye along with a bloodied nose "Whoa, the hell happened to you?!"

"It was all Cardin's idea!" He said quickly "We saw Garnet earlier and he thought it'd be a great idea to mess around with him and-"

"He decided to WHAT?!" Yang practically roared, her eyes flashing red. Scaring the shit out of Sky even more. Yang pulled on him even more roughly "Where is he?!"

"Further down the street." Sky replied, pointing a shaky hand to where he just came from. Before he could say anything else Yang threw him onto the ground, and bolted down the street. Leaving Cinder behind with the shaking teen.

"Yang, wait!" Cinder called out before face palming "Jeez, I swear the moment you hear Garnet's in trouble. You shoot off like a bat outta hell."

In the corner of her eye she noticed Sky shakily getting himself up. Narrowing her eyes, the ashen-haired beauty casually strode up to the downed teen and drove her heeled shoe onto his back.

"Okay big guy," Cinder said "How's about you tell me the rest of what happened? Cause I know there's more you're not telling us."

When he was unresponsive, she applied more pressure "Hey, I can be just as vicious as Yang, if it'll get you talking. Plus, God forbid, she's gets to the destination and she sees something you failed to mention, regardless of you getting a chance to speak up or not, well. . .It's your head, not mine."

Feeling that this new chick would somehow make good on her threat. And the thought of dealing with an even angrier Yang, scared him out of his wits.

"W-When Cardin started messing with Garnet. We noticed that he was with someone else there." Sky explained "Apparently it was his older sister."

Cinder's eyebrows shot up "Sister?" She had not been aware that Garnet had an older sibling.

"But...she's no sister." Cinder's surprised look turned inquisitive "She's a monster, a monster in human skin!"

"The moment we had hit Garnet, all hell had broke loose with her."

-X-

"YOU'VE GOT SOME SERIOUS BALLS HURTING GARNET LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Tifa stop! You're seriously hurting him!"

Tifa ignored her brother's pleas, as well as the crowd slowly forming around her. As all her blind rage was focused at the guy she had in her clutches. The sounds of knuckles popped as she tightened her bloody fist, intending to slug the teen across the face again. The said boy in question looked like he'd seen better days. His face had been near unrecognizable by the swollen black eye and cheek, bloody nose and missing teeth. Tears ran down his eyes, as he stared up fearfully at the woman beating down on him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He croaked "I'm promise, I won't bother Garnet again. So please, let me go."

Unfortunately for Cardin, the raven haired girl wasn't having any of it. But just as she was about to bring down her fist on him again. She felt her arm being held back by someone.

"Garnet, let GO!" She gritted

"No," Garnet said, using his whole body to hold Tifa's arms back. While he clearly knew he wasn't strong enough to physically hold Tifa back. He also knew that Tifa wouldn't throw him off her.

And he was right as Tifa harbored a frustrated look "Let me go Garnet," She repeated, a lot calmer this time around. But you could still hear the malice within her voice. "I have to teach this piece of shit what happens when he messes with my baby brother!"

Garnet tightened his grip on her arm "No! You already proved your point. Tifa please," Garnet was beginning to tear up "If you keep this up, you might end up killing him!"

Tifa looked back at her brother. And upon seeing his teary face, she let out a sigh and released her grip on Cardin. The said teen quickly scrambled away from the crazy woman. But he froze when he saw her glaring at him.

"Get the fuck out of here, before I change my mind. And I BETTER not catch you bothering Garnet again." She threatened with a growl "Otherwise you'll wish he hadn't stopped me."

Taking that to heart, Cardin picked himself and ran off. Crying like a little baby in the process. Once he was out of sight, Tifa let out another sigh and turned around. Bringing Garnet into a deep hug.

"I'm so sorry Garnet. I-I didn't mean to frightened you like that. It's just when I saw him smash your head like that. I guess I just...lost it."

Garnet had a weak smile as he tightened his hug around his sister's waist. "It's fine, I'm just glad it's done with."

Tifa had a smile herself and rubbed Garnet's head, then turned to the patrons "I'm so sorry about the commotion just now. Please I hope you're able to the rest of your meal." She said with a slight bow.

Nodding slowly, the customers slowly went back to their devices. The apparent scene having been over and dealt with. Tifa looked back at Garnet.

"Well seeing as how our brunch outing had been ruined. How about we-"

"Garnet!"

The Rose siblings jumped slightly at the noise. Then they saw running towards them a blonde teenage girl. Tifa raised a brow, wondering just who she was and how did she know Garnet's name. Garnet on the other hand, had a different and surprising reaction.

"Yang!" He cried cheerfully

Tifa blinked in shocked at the sudden tone Garnet had. But more so the name he just said.

' _Did he just say 'Yang'?'_

She didn't have a chance to mull over it much as she watched her brother and this girl embrace each deeply. _Too_ deep, for Tifa's liking.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" Garnet asked, as happy as he was seeing his girlfriend. He was confused as to how she knew he was.

At the question Yang's attitude soured slightly "I heard from a certain asshole that Cardin was giving you problems. So I rushed here to properly deal with him. Speaking of which, where is he?" She asked looking around for the buff teen.

"Ah well, um, you don't need to worry about him. He's already gone."

Yang blinked, surprised "Really? Are you telling me YOU dealt with him?"

Garnet shook his head "Not me, my sister actually- OH, here I'll introduce you."

Taking her hand, Garnet face Tifa with a big smile "Tifa, I'd like you to meet Yang Xiao Long. Yang, this is my older sister Tifa."

Yang sized up the taller young woman. And with a megawatt smile she held out her hand "So you're Garnet's big sis huh? Well it's nice to finally meet you."

Tifa stared at the hand for a few second before accepting it "Yeah...likewise." She said lowly.

Suddenly, the older Rose sibling felt that Metallia's words may have started to hold some weight to them.

End

 **And with this Chapter Two is done. So sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter out. Was stuck in a bit of a pit trying to figure out how to write certain scenes in this chapter. Not to mention, me focusing on my other stories, as well as an old one I plan to revive soon. Hopefully, I won't run into much trouble with the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, as for the chapter, Tifa is back in her hometown. And already she's dealing with some issues regarding her younger brother. And on top of that, we also see just how coddling and protective the older Rose sibling can be when it comes to Garnet. And let me tell you, you haven't seen anything yet.**

 **So Yang and Tifa finally meet. What do you think will happen? I'll leave that your imagination until then. Just know, that thing's are going to get a lot more interesting from here on out. But for now. . .**

 **As usual, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And be sure to check out my other stories in the meantime. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
